Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and particularly to array substrate and method of manufacturing the same, display panel and display device.
Description of the Related Art
It is a development trend to provide a display panel with a narrower frame side. In a celling process during manufacturing a display panel, a frame sealing glue is provided between a color film substrate and an array substrate, and is then cured to bond them together. On the color film substrate is further provided a black matrix, which completely shields the frame sealing glue and blocks ultraviolet light off. Thus, i the ultraviolet light is usually used to irradiate the frame sealing glue from a side of the array substrate so as to cure the frame sealing glue, thereby bonding the the color film substrate and the array substrate together.
However, since the metal wire of the peripheral wires of the array substrate is rather wide in prior art, it may shield the frame sealing glue. Thus, when irradiating the frame sealing glue from a side of the array substrate by the ultraviolet light, the ultraviolet light may not traverse or completely traverse the metal wire, and thus may not cure the frame sealing glue completely. In this instance, the uncured frame sealing glue in liquid may flow around, leading to defects in the display panel.